Byakugan versus Sharingan
by Shiroi Kusanagi
Summary: 3 years had past. Neji met Sasuke in the grassland of Konoha. Who reign supreme between Konoha's greatest Kekkei Genkai? Byakugan? or is it Sharingan?


**Byakugan vs. Sharingan**

The rain halted, then Neji came down from a big-old bushy tree and started to walk back home to Konohagakure from a solo mission since his a Jonin already. The grassy land was once again in peace--sun was beaming throughout the place as the chirping swallows glide in crystal blue sky while the lake has calmed.

Out of nowhere flying shurikens were dashing towards Neji. But as usual, he smoothly evaded the attack as his dark hazel brown hair swayed to the reflex of his body.

Neji regained his posture; straighten his robe-like clothing by the collar.

"I thought that it was you" as he turned around and grin at the shadow of a man lurking at the top of the branch of a tree. "U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke" slowly pronouncing each syllable.

Sasuke slightly step out of the shadows with his oddly familiar looking attire with his 3 tomoe dotted sharingan looking straight at Neji.

"Its more than two years now, isn't it Neji?" as a cold voice uttered in Sasuke's lips. Then he moved near Neji but still keeping distance avoiding any circumstance of fighting. His appearance were more defined as the bright vivid sun shine over him, his hair slightly longer yet still bushy as ever, a noticeable scar on his lower left chin but what is more captivating is what he is wearing.

Neji threw Sasuke an atypical glare, "Seem you got some new attire?"

"You mean this Akatsuki uniform?" spreading his arm wide assuming that Neji would be shock out of it. "It's a gift from a friend I murdered a month ago" seemingly proud of what he did. In spite surprised to what Neji had heard he still keep his valiant posture and asked, "And who is this friend of yours?".

Sasuke replied proudly "They call him Enteki, the Hokuto northern star "

"He's Akatsuki's long-ranged combat guy. Nothing else do I know more about him, except that he sure did make a good fight leaving a scratch on my chin" he added.

"It appears that you too have a different look from last time I saw you" looking interested at Neji's clothing.

"Nice of you to notice" Neji replied. "This is the Hyuuga Clan's traditional robe, nothing much special".

Sasuke was not satisfied with Neji's answer, he look down on the grassy ground their standing on while his hair stride down. Then comb his hair back as he look upright at his old friend and blew a low-laugh, "You're still as prudence to your words".

Annoyed to Sasuke's laugh, he directly asked "By the way, what brought you back here in Konoha?"

"Some monkey business." Sasuke muttered while still laughing.

"You mean Uzumaki-sama?" meeting his eye furiously with Sasuke's sharingan.

Sasuke halted his laugh and smirked, "You know, you can be a very good mystic."

Before Sasuke finished his statement, Neji bellowed "Unfortunately, his not here at the same time no one knows. Probably his training with Master Jiraiya"

Disappointed to what he had heard, he turned around and was almost ready to flicker out of Neji's view when suddenly.

"_Hakke Kusho!_" Eight Trigram Empty Palm

The branch of the oak tree he was about to jump to, was knock off from its spot and blow up in to pieces. Sasuke's eyes were wide open, obviously surprised because he didn't see that one coming especially when his keen sharingan activated. It's supposed to see and predict the opponent's slightest movement of their chakra and body with great clarity. He is truly a genius, even though his just a member of the branch family, he surpassed the main house with his promising skills at the same time he formulated and created new techniques on his ownhe said to himself jealously.

Neji was still standing their with his right hand diametrically pointing at the position where the smashed branch supposed to be.

"Do you think I would let a _nukenin _get away, would you?" he pulled down his hand and seriously stare at Sasuke.

"Hmmm. Guess not" Sasuke replied, gently looking back at Neji with raging eyes of blood-shed.

Neji immediately form the _Hakke _eight trigram pose, his demonic white eyes hammered on Sasuke.

Sasuke threw several shurikens, then performed a series of hand seals, "_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_" Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique . The shurikens have increased in number and hurled straight at Neji.

"_Hakkesho Kaiten!_" Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin . Solid amount of chakra expelled from Neji's Body, as the rotating burst of chakra stopped the whirling shurikens. The taijutsu-spinning motion fades away slowly as the shurikens were long gone, but out of no where kunais were directly targeting his thoracic vertebra. It was about to stroke the vertebra yet it failed to pierce through because of an invisible force protecting it.

"It appears that you know the byakugan's weakness", Neji comments. "Sorry but I've already developed a technique to protect my back from sneaky moves, thanks to one of your allied sound ninja." returning to his _Hakke _pose. Then he added, "If I'm not mistaken his name was Kidomaru".

"You mean the worthless six-arm freak, I don't even know that he has brains", Sasuke brag holding up his kunai right in front of his face.

Neji interrupted him, "Enough chit-chat, lets fight". In an instant, he relocated himself before of Sasuke. Sasuke, overwhelmed by Neji's incredible new speed leaving him defenseless, was not able to quickly counter Neji's attack. "_Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho_" Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms , Neji's fingertips of the index and middle fingers quickly performed a series of two heavy strikes, followed by two more, followed by four, followed by eight, followed by sixteen, followed by a dazzling thirty-two consecutive pinpoint-precision strikes, then repeats it with great dexterity, lastly blow an open hand strike finishing the 128 strikes. Sasuke's body was blown away by the hit. Unexpectedly, the body was just a _Moku Bunshin_ Wood Clone .

"Another weakness, both byakugan and sharingan can't distinguish a clone from a real one isn't it?", Sasuke's voice echoed.

'How the heck did he quickly shifted himself with a clone?' Neji asked himself while looking around the perimeters.

"You seemed puzzled", Sasuke's voice once again echoed. "Let me explain to it you. Remember when I threw the shurikens and you performed your _kaiten _technique, I've already replaced myself with a clone".

"So you've improved your combat skill since we last meet."

"Same comment here."

"But you forgot one thing. Byakugan!", he seek around the place.

Sasuke laughs echoed within the place, "Do you think I would forget that, you can't see me since I'm out of 50-meter radius".

Neji returned a short laugh, "I can already see you, since I managed to increase it sixteen times, meaning I can see at 800-meter radius".

'What! He handled to enhanced and surpassed the limits of his _Kekkei Genkai_ within a short period of time.' Sasuke said to himself in disbelief, stabbing his kunai on the tree's trunk his on. "But your not the only one who've improve, I too have a little trick on my sleeves", He performed a sequence of hand seals. He then shouted, "_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!_" Water Doppelganger Technique . About 5 water clones raised from the lake and circled Neji.

'Its hard to believe, but he summoned this clones from a great distance especially that _Mizu Bunshin _requires the user to be near in minute radius to them', Neji explained to himself while performing a circular motion on a stationary point guarding himself from the clones' unanticipated assaults.

One of the Sasuke clone moved forward and attacked Neji. Neji dodged the punches and kicks, after a a few dodges he returned several strikes but the clone too dodged skillfully. When he threw a hard strike, the clone ducked then execute the _Kage Buyo_ Shadow of the Dancing Leaf rendering him airborne. The clone jumped and appeared below him. He knew that clone would perform the _Shishi Rendan _Lion Combo , one of Sasuke's signature moves. The clone kicked him by the right side but he instantly grabbed the right leg with his left hand and smoothly turned around, then strike the clone with a single juken at the stomach. Then the clone turned back to water form, unexpectedly another clone was right above him and made a solid kick on his back which sends him to the ground at the same time it back turned to water.

Rather hurt by the hard fall, Neji stand up and came back to his stance. He felt a slight pain on his chest and back, he concentrated small amounts of chakra at these areas doing the same effect as Yakushi Kabuto's Inyu Shometsu Secret Healing Wound Destruction .

Sasuke noticed this through the eyes of his clones. It seems that Neji's mending technique is different that of Kabuto's, Sasuke concluded that he might used the knowledge of _tenketsu_ to heal himself. Sasuke can't futher observe the technique.

Neji staightened up and prepared once again for battle. Back to his feet and yelled, "C'mon, let's get it over with."

One of Sasuke's clones formed a series of seal and bellowed, "_Doton: Doryudan!_" Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet . All of the sudden, the ground shake and infront of the clone formed a dragon's head that launches mud balls on the way to Neji. After that another clone formed a series of seal and yelled, "_Katon: Karyudan!_" Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile , a huge blaze of fire ignites the mud balls creating a great number of solid fire balls. The clones all together said what Sasuke uttered from afar, "If _Shishi Rendan _was not enough for you maybe this will. _Katon: Karyu Endan!_" Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame bullet .

Neji was not prepared for such a rapid and devastating attack, he has no time to escape so he spinned to form the _Hakkesho_ _Kaiten_ barrier. The tremendously hot fire balls collided with the whirling chakra around him. Each collision made an excruciating blast, as the spinning momentum slowly fades away. Neji still enduring the agonizing pain of the collision.

"Your _Hakkesho Kaiten _will not save you now", the threatening voice of the clones echoed.

'His right, i can't stand this any longer and in time i'll be blown into pieces.' Neji pity himself.

Neji thought it was stupid of him to challenge Sasuke; such great _ninjutsus_ can't be defeated by limited type of _taijutsus_. He closed his eyes, like his already giving up. Images were flashing from side to side in his mind, the past returning forth to him.

It was like yesterday, Lee was always asking Neji to a duel that always ends up beating him up, but it seems his not growing tired of it. Lee wanted to prove that he's no worthless _shinobi_ and someday he'll be the best ninja in Konoha even if he only knows simple _taijutsu_.

Neji was awaken by Lee's burning aspiration, returning his strength and ready to continue the combat.

Slowly gaining centrifugal speed and consciousness, he immediately counter Sasuke's attack.

"_Hakkesho Daikaiten!_" Eight Trigram Palms Great Heavenly Spin

The chakra barrier increased its sized and ricocheted the fire balls, at the same time reached the two clones which burst them back to water.

The placed that used to be a sanctuary was a total wreck; flaming trees and bushes, and a big crater where Neji is on the middle. He was exhausted by the counter attack but still manages to hang on. He was never this tired since he fought Naruto on the chuunin exam two years ago. He recalled how Naruto tricked him which led to his defeat. And with this defeat, help him see the light that destiny is capable of being changed. He may never admit it, but he is thankful of Naruto showing him the brighter part of life.

Neji looked up in the sky, it was dark-grey and the rain was about to pour. Seconds after, he heard a familiar sound of a thousand chirping birds. He looked up above the crater and noticed a visible lightning-like projection. In instant, he predicted that Sasuke is producing the _Chidori _A Thousand Birds . Without any delays, he immediately formulized a counter attack to stop _Chidori_. He knew that it's a lot more destructive than Sasuke's last attack.

At the top, Sasuke's last clone was holding down the tremendous chakra that creates a lightning-effect display, but for a while the glowing chakra seems to lower. Neji noticed this too, but didn't let it interfere to what he is planning against it, hence he carried on.

While from afar, Sasuke felt that his chakra is already depleting given that his manipulating the _Mizu Bunshins_ from a great distance, also he used powerful _ninjutsus_ that consumes a lot of chakra especially the _Chidori_, so without any hesitations he released the _Ten no Juin _Cursed Seal of Heaven at level 1. The seal spreads in a raging, flame-like pattern on half of Sasuke's body. Black chakra consumes his body and then felt the increase of his chakra and strength.

The clone too was affected by the change in his manipulator, the _Chidori_ shifted from whitish-blue to burgundy-black lightning and charged with a more devastating force. The Akatsuki uniform the clone was wearing being torn apart by the intensity of it.

This didn't frighten nor disturbed Neji from his concentration. His body was now enveloped by his blue chakra. The chakra in the chakra circulatory system rushed extremely fast giving him a highly energize body.

The clone havocs towards Neji, at the same time as burgundy-black _Chidori_ destroying its path.

"Byakugan!" Neji opened his white eyes.

Sasuke's clone jumped above the enormous crater, extends the left arm held by his right hand and headed on top of Neji.

The rain started to pour heavily, extinguishing the flame but burned the brawling-hungry soul of both _Shinobi_.

"_Hakke Aiki Sho!_" Eight Trigrams Harmonious Spirit Palm , Neji formed a rapid Tai-Chi like movements. The chakra that was enveloping him moved on his two hands creating a chakra double-edge dagger-like technique.

'Huh! What's that? Another new technique?' astonished to his opponents new move.

Neji leap towards the raging _Chidori._ 'This is the last chakra I have, I gamble everything for this last _jutsu_.' he brace himself

"Sasuke! I will stop you!"

"Dream on!"

In mid-air, the two clashed. The rain that fall on them, flanged away because of the great impact.

The _jutsus_ recoiled throwing both the clone and Neji on opposite direction.

The clone exploded back to water as Neji laid unconscious on the muddy ground.

Meanwhile, Sasuke from afar was damned exhausted and struggling in pain because of the _juin_. "Damn! I hate this; I can't stay here any longer. This fight blew my cover and Orochimaru is fast approaching, he shouldn't find me.", he explained to himself. So he flickered away from sight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Morning came; Neji woke up lying in the hospital bed. The door opened and he saw Hinata who looks beautiful in her sporting long hair and green themed kimono carrying a basket of freshly picked green apples.

"So your awake now, Neji-sama." Hinata greeted his cousin.

"Ohayou gossimasu, Hinata-sama." Neji sat on his bed.

Hinata placed the apple at the side table beside the bed and sat down next to Neji

"Godaime said that your okay now and can go out of the hospital tomorrow." while peeling a couple of apples.

Neji didn't hear what her cousin just said, he was looking out the closed window and preoccupied about what happened between him and Sasuke.

Hinata noticed his cousin was absent-mindedly gazing out the closed window, so she stood up and went round-across the bed. She opened the window; the bright golden yellow sunshine entered the room that distracted Neji from his absent-minded state.

"I think you need some sunlight. It should help you relax both physically and mentally." in a closed eye smile said Hinata.

'Hinata-sama is right, I'm frantically bothered by what hapened, I should loosen up', he inevitably told himself and smiled at her.

Hinata returned to her seat and continued peeling the apples. Afterwards cut them in pieces then offer it to Neji.

He was about to eat when suddenly the sliding door slammed open that caused it break. Hinata and Neji stared at the broken door.

"Neji!" shouted the 2 visitors.

"Lee! Sir Gai!" surprised to see his friend-rival and former team sensei rushing towards him in their as usual astounded eye-bulging behavior.

"Sir Gai and I came rushing back here from our mission as soon as we've heard that you were attacked by an unknown ninja." Lee explained to his former team mate in a shock state.

"Are you alright, does something hurt or broken to you?" Maito Gai in a shock state.

Hinata stood up from her seat and in a whispering like manner said, "Master Tsunade told that he'll be alright and can go out the hospital by tomorrow."

Both of them calm down and sat on the floor worn out because of the long run.

"By the way, did you remember the face of this unknown ninja?" Lee questioned him.

He looked down and said, "He's no unknown ninja, his Uchiha Sasuke and he didn't attacked me."

All of the three were jolted to what he said and puzzled to his next statement.

"If he didn't attack you, what really happened?" Lee continued questioning him.

Neji told the whole story from how they net until how he was left unconscious.

"Good thing he didn't killed." Gai reasoned holding his chin with his right hand.

"That's the question, why he didn't kill me?" Neji bewildered about the event.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The story reached the Godaime through Maito Gai. The Fifth Hokage too was mystified by the incident.

"Sasuke was looking for Naruto, right?" asking seriously at her seat.

"Right ma'am.", consented Gai.

"But is Orochimaru with him or not?", the blonde Hokage stand up and asked once again.

Gai tried to recall if Neji told him something about Orochimaru being their in scene, "I believe that he didn't told a thing about Orochimaru."

"So I maybe right in my theory."

"Huh?", Gai confused to the Hokage's statement. "What theory are you talking about Master Tsunade?"

Tsunade didn't bother to reply on Gai's question, she immediately called Shizune.

"Shizune, call on Hatake Kakashi quickly." the furious Hokage ordered.

(The End)

Note:

Yes, this is a one shot. I just love to hang my readers on the ending. I may make a sequel which will depend upon my mood, my time, the request and the review.

I made up the_ Hakke Aiki Sho_, I don't even know if it is right or acceptable in Japanese language so please bare with me. The reason for this is I need a jutsu that will match the _Chidori_, surely the _Rasengan_ is its match but I believe Neji needs to have his own signature move.

Definitions:

_Aiki_ - "Harmony meeting." When one combines an opponents' energy with their own for control.

_Aikijustu_ - "Technique of harmonious spirit." A branch of ancient jujutsu from which aikido was developed.

Meaning the so-called technique works in a way that Neji used Sasuke's _Chidori_ against him.

By the way some information I used in this story can be found in and thanks for reading my lousy story.

PS. Go easy on the flame, its my first time.


End file.
